His favourite pastime
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Takes place in S2, after "Where There's a Will," when Malcolm Kramer gives to all of them in Cheers 100,000. As Sam must to distribute the money among all, decides, under the influence of Diane, destroying Kramer s will, to avoid everyone's greed and his own. But he has his own dream... Second chapter up now. Enjoy and tell me what do you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Malcolm Kramer had given wings to his dream. At Cheers´ closing time, Sam went to his apartment beside Diane.

They hardly spoken on the way. Sam was thinking about he would have done with $100,000 in his pocket.

"Damn it!", he thought while driving his car with Diane sitting beside him, in the front passenger seat. Why Diane had to be so strictest?. And how could she have such control over his actions?. Diane was often the owner of his actions. Could he ever get rid of her influence?. Honestly, every time he was more convinced that this possibility was not going to be easy. Although sometimes he was satisfied even with the feeling that she was who had the control, other times, like tonight, he couldn't help but feel anger towards her for not letting him do his own will.

However, in the depths of his heart, he felt proud not to be greedy and despicable, and I owed it to her.

Once at Sam's apartment, they went to bed. Diane looked at him and kissed sweetly. He couldn´t suppress the desire to hug her and approach to her. He didn't hate her as much as he had thought before... God, of course not!. To Sam it was hard to believe how Diane was changing him. He had to admit that change was positive; these good values intrinsic in him, but hidden until now, were emerging in Sam thanks to Diane.

Those thoughts were that anger toward her were fading as the night progressed, but the desire he felt in the office before definitely destroying the last will of Malcolm, prevailed in his mind above everything else, and was to sail again.

Next day, at breakfast, Sam told Diane :

- How about if we rented a boat and do a little trip just you and me?... when the proper weather comes, of course.

Diane was stunned , not expecting such a romantic proposal of his part, although she was learning that Sam was a surprising man in many ways. For example, the same Sam´s apartment where they were now: it was a peaceful and welcoming place, not the pandemonium that she expected would be before she came there.

- Of course I like the idea -said Diane- but... Why at this time?.

Sam replied:

- Because since yesterday when that man, Kramer, let his last will in Cheers, I thought I could buy a sailboat. I can't take of the head that I would go to sea with you. I love sailing.

- Oh, Sam! That would be wonderful!.

- So, if that's okay, we look forward to spring and we escaped. -Sam said with a great smile, caressing her hand.

- You're a crazy -said Diane-. And I want to tell you again, that I'm proud of you. You have done right for not being greedy. Now hurry up -added Diane- we have to work.

That was a good plan, had only two months until spring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: We give a time jump. It's spring and happy day in which Sam rent your sailboat to sail with Diane. I think Sam and Diane shared many experiences that we do not know, but it certainly became stronger their mutual feelings. I think this may be one of those stories. Hope you like it.**

That morning had dawned sunny, but a little cool. The streets were wet because at night had fallen a fine spring rain. Sam was parking her car near the sports harbor. He was gonna meet at last, his dream of renting a sailboat.

While heading to the office, Sam breathed deeply the salty sea air that he loved and had him feel alive. In the office was lucky to meet an old friend of the Red Sox that left his boat at a price so cheap, that it was almost a gift. "I hardly don't use it" -said his friend- "It's a shame. Enjoy it.

Sam went to see the boat touring the inner harbor with the heart racing with excitement. The boat was beautiful, slender and elegant. He was a 1980 Catalina 30. A sailboat with a length of 29.92 feet, 10.83 feet wide and 5.25 feet maximum draft; had a mast of 4.93 feet. She was powered by a three-cylinder diesel engine Universal with 21 HP of power. The hull was carbon fiber and had two staterooms, living-room, bathroom and kitchen. It was perfect for two people who want to spend a romantic weekend at sea. He was happier than a kid with a new toy.

Days later, on Thursday afternoon, Sam took bags of them to the boat. Diana looked curious and pleasantly surprised by all this. Then, with some sarcasm and mockingly asked Sam:

- Sam! Do you really know drive a boat?... Are we safe or should I put myself at peace with God before sailing tomorrow?... This isn't the rubber boat you have in the bathtub…

Sam didn't comment to Diane's question, only gave him a smile, and continued to inspect the nautical charts and listening intently the weather forecast on the ship radio. Initially they were going to have good weather. Diana was still teasing him. He wouldn't answer. He knew he was a good skipper and he wasn't far from the first boat he was piloting.

The next day sailed into the deep with a beautiful sunrise on the horizon. Sam hoisted the sails with skill and authority. Diane was fascinated with all that ... the dawn ... triangular sails billowing in the sea breeze, which made them like the wings of a seagull ... and Sam, that he looked happy, enjoying that moment eagerly.

The day was wonderful. The sun was shining in the middle of a sky with an amazing and intense blue, the sea was calm and the boat glided gently across the surface. Diane decided to sunbathe on deck with wearing a red bikini. Her white skin needed sunscreen cream and Sam extended the cream on her body. He was so excited by her closeness, caresses and kisses ... That woman was a real treat for your eyes. Never felt like this with any other. The spring sun warmed enough to raise the temperature further between them.

At twilight, they set out to prepare a light dinner in the small galley. Sam loved to watch as Diane cooked for him. His first wife, Debra, hated cooking. Instead, Diane had prepared and knew a few meals and some pastries. That was a luxury that Sam had never dreamed of finding in a woman.

They went up on deck for dinner. Share table and tablecloth alone, with the sound of the sea around them was to them a real pleasure.

-Are you comfortable? -Sam asked Diane.  
-Much, I never thought it would happen so well -said Diane.

Sam smiled and joined his lips to hers in a soft kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair moving closer to him. Sam kissed her deeply. After, without hardly breath, he whispered her: "Let's go inside". Diane didn't say anything, just she accompanied him.

Make love in that boat, rocked by the waves, enjoying each other, knowing that they were far from everything and everyone, became that night in unforgettable.

At daybreak, Sam woke before Diane. He got up. And as he got dressed quietly, without haste, he watched Diane's naked body, between the sheets and with her tousled blond hair on the pillow of feathers, with a sweet and gentle expression in his face. "God, she seems an angel!" Thought Sam.

Then he went on deck. There was still some time for the sun had begun to appear. The Aurora heralded the arrival of the new day. The salty sea breeze caressed Sam's face while descried and studied the horizon. Suddenly he saw a little clouds in the distance that he didn't like anything. He went down to hear the weather report. It was unsettling. An unexpected cold air flow from the North Atlantic was pushing a storm to the position where they were now.

Sam, mustering all his aplomb, went downstairs to wake to Diane.

- Diane, honey ... Wake up. Get dressed quickly. There's a storm. Put on your life vest.  
- But what do you say? Have you gone crazy? Yesterday was a beautiful day, perfect ... And now you want me to believe that there will be a storm?

Sam didn't answer. There was much work to do to prepare the boat before the storm hit. When Diane came on deck, she was left speechless when she saw the threatening gray sky full of black clouds pushed by a cold north wind that ruffled the sea in ever higher waves, breaking filling everything with a white foam which contrasted with the dark sky. Sam was picking sails. Also he wore a life vest.

- Sam! What are you doing? Why do you pick the sails? -she said almost shouting. The wind started to roar almost deafening.  
- Because if not, the sea and the wind would break down it -he replied- Low and close the hatches and doors. Stay in there and don't come to anything.  
- But…  
- No buts. Obey -said Sam full of authority.

She lowered and obeyed. Sam never seen that way, with that attitude. Through the round window of the door with had access to deck, saw to Sam grabbed a lifeline and tied to the huge wheel of the helm. The sea was rough, the hull of the boat hit hard, causing it to wobble as if it were a toy in its hands. She was afraid, but Sam doesn't. He was there behind the wheel upright, challenging, with a cold stare, almost glacial. It looked something personal between the storm and him. No, it was evident that he wasn't afraid. In fact, it seemed even he enjoyed. Diane also noted how he handled the situation and the boat with skill and ease. Was that the same Sam's bar, her Sam, who he fell asleep with the opera, who got bored in museums?

It was obvious that he knew more than her about sea, boats. And he was there, masterfully piloting the boat, probably saving her life. Diane was mesmerized with him. At one point, their eyes met. Sam with his face soaked by rain and sea, smiled. That smile filled her with peace and tranquility. Now she knew that while Sam, her Sam, was there not anything bad could happen.

Hours later the sky cleared almost completely. The sea was not so frizzy, though still somewhat curly. Diane went on deck and stood behind him, surrounding his waist with her arms. Sam took her hands and stroked them. Diane had not left her amazement.

- Sam -she said- It was amazing what you've done.  
- Yes, I know you enjoyed a lot last night -said Sam smiling.

Diane stepped in front of him.

-Sam! -Diane said- I'm not referring to that!  
-Ah, no? So you did not like? -asked Sam.  
-I loved it, but to which I mean is how you handled the situation with the storm. I didn´t know you knew and loved so much the sea -added Diane.  
-Well, I'm a man of hidden talents -Sam said with a wide smile- This weekend you has discovered another one… -and winked at her.

Sam arranged Diane´s mane, tousled by the sea breeze

At night, after dinner, they decided to return to Boston. So the next morning, they returned to port. Sam accompany her to her apartment. Certainly -Diane thought- that was a fantastic weekend, full of love, passion and adventures, like her Sam.


End file.
